


The Aftermath of Messing With Niki

by Cherry_TheGenZ



Series: Good Advice for Dealing With Niki [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Badass Niki | Nihachu, Fluff, Gen, Overworked Niki | Nihachu, Sequel to Advice for the Smart, The Rebuilding of L'manburg, Wholesome TommyInnit, Wholesome Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_TheGenZ/pseuds/Cherry_TheGenZ
Summary: [Sequel to Advice for the Smart; Don't Mess With Niki]L'manburg will take time to rebuild, after the banning of Jschlatt, but Niki would make it work.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Tubbo
Series: Good Advice for Dealing With Niki [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006599
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	The Aftermath of Messing With Niki

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to treat you all with some fluff!

Eret knocked on Niki’s bakery door. Upon hearing her welcoming, he walked in. Niki stood in her apron, holding a broom that she’d clearly been using to sweep. The bakery was looking less dusty, but Eret was sure the kitchen was what Niki had cleaned first.

Right now, Niki looked nothing like she had on the day they’d banned Schlatt. 

First of all, her hair was down with a few pins holding back her bangs. On that day, her hair was tied up into a high ponytail with her blonde bangs hanging freely against her face.

Her apron was stained with dust and dirt, not blood and mud. She wore no armor in her own bakery; not any of the enchanted netherite armor the entire server now knew she owned (and she surely had back-ups of). 

Most of all, she looked calm instead of the rightful anger she had on that day.

There were a few things in the bakery that were different; the item frames under her counter held a diamond sword and enchanted bow. From what Eret could see, Niki hadn’t repaired the windows that had apparently been broken while they were all gone. The glass was swept up, but no new windows were in place.

Eret took off his sunglasses - they were always uncomfortable to wear inside, but he knew his glowing white eyes unnerved people. Niki was not one of those people. 

He could trust her. She was one of the few people he’d _really_ trust right now.

“What did you need, Eret?” she asked, a kind expression on her face. Eret loved that - not being hatefully called _King Eret,_ or even being called his first name alone disrespectfully - Niki was a friend, calling him by his name and not his title.

“Just wanted to inform you that there’s a meeting tonight, for the treaty talk,” Eret smiled calmly. Niki just nodded and walked to the back before coming out with a chorus fruit cupcake - his favorite type of cupcake, probably due to his enderman part.

“Thanks, Niki. Same price as usual?” he asked, grabbing the cupcake and reaching into his pockets to hand over the correct amount - plus a tip.

Eret walked out of the bakery, smiling to himself. 

\--

Wilbur finally got Tommy to stop trying to follow him to the town hall meeting by telling him that Tubbo needed someone watching over him and Tommy was _clearly_ the best for the job. Sighing, Wilbur adjusted his dark blue L’manburg coat. He was most definitely not prepared to discuss presidency and treaties with Dream, or to even see Eret. It was painful enough to see his _(old friend)_ ally-turned-traitor when Niki had gotten him on their side - although he was sure that Eret just didn’t like Schlatt.

To be honest, Wilbur wasn’t that shocked at Niki’s reaction to their banishment. Although the woman was sweet, she was also fiercely protective of her friends.

Wilbur sped up his pace to the community house where they had planned on meeting. 

Walking in, there stood Technoblade, Eret, Dream, Fundy, and Niki. Technoblade looked more tired than usual, his pink hair not even pulled into the low ponytail it usually was. 

Dream had his hood up and smiley mask on, Wilbur hating the drawn-in eyes. But the man seemed calm enough, so Wilbur sat down around the set-up table. 

Eret leaned against a wall, wearing a long black skirt - the inside pure black with a transparent, more flowy layer on top. It worked well with the white-button up the enderman-hybrid wore. If Wilbur squinted, he could see black heels under the skirt as well. The silver crown on his head shone, but the tall man didn’t wear his sunglasses, and Wilbur couldn’t think if it was for intimidation or because wearing sunglasses inside during night looked stupid. Maybe both.

Niki’s hair was in a low bun and she was wearing a simple light brown coat, sitting in her own chair. Fundy sat beside her, his usual black jacket on. The two were quietly chatting, their voices being some of the only noise in the room other than the quiet music that constantly played in the community house. 

Dream leaned forward in his seat, “Now that everyone is here, let’s begin the discussion of the treaty? And the presidency of L’manburg territory.”

\--

“-and you should be able to help L’manburg with the reconstruction of buildings,” Niki declared, papers in hand as she discussed what the treaty should be like; essentially neither parties would fight each other on either land, no weapons or armor would be allowed in L’manburg by either parties, and neither could try taking territory from each other or around each other. Niki even compromised that the Dream SMP would send materials to help rebuild L’manburg after Schlatt’s rein.

Fundy himself hadn’t even realized that Niki was so prepared; she was totally ready to build L’manburg again.

Dream found himself agreeing to the terms, all seeming reasonable as expected of Niki. However, now they must discuss the presidency of the newly-freed nation. 

“Niki, you were the one to lead in times of need. Will you lead L’manburg?” Dream asked, staring at the woman straight in the eyes. 

She shook her head, “No, I’ve never been one who wanted leadership or power.” Dream can only think this is because she _has_ power - for what reason would she want more power, when she could easily beat everybody on the server. 

“Well, currently L’manburg needs _somebody_ in charge..” Eret trailed off. 

“Then Wilbur can-” Niki began, before Wilbur himself interrupted her.

“Actually, Niki, I don’t think I’m- _fit_ for rule,” the brunette looked away sheepishly, the woman whipping her head around to stare straight at him.

“What.”

\--

Niki sighed, staring at the ruins of the white house; she’d need funds to build that again, and it would have to mostly come out of her own funds. Which was okay, as she had a _lot_ of funds, but at the same time.. God, it would take so much work. Why was _she_ stuck with this?  
  
Oh right, because Wilbur wanted to stay in Pogtopia. 

Niki shook her head, bringing out her ender chest and reaching in to reach into the depths.

Successfully, she brought out a stack of emeralds - the only person in office other than her right now was Fundy. Oh, she really needed more help around here.

Currently, she calls over the fox-hybrid and hands him the emeralds.

“Bring these to the nearest village and hire some builders to fix the whitehouse - I’ve drawn up the blueprints already and have the materials, we just need some workers,” she instructed, Fundy nodding and running to his house to presumably grab a map. Niki sighed, looking around the rubble. She’d need to ask somebody to give her the recent documents from this nation.

Her eyes scanned the area, before catching a certain man with a blue sweater and gray beanie. Quackity - Schlatt’s ally. But Niki didn’t hold that against him - she had watched as Quackity protested Schlatt’s plans to kill Tubbo, heard Quackity’s yells at Schlatt to stop. Saw Quackity hesitatingly reach behind his back to summon a diamond sword, the moment before their attack.

She noticed Quackity’s plans to kill his own friend after his friend was corrupted enough to try killing a child.

Also, Quackity was probably the only person she could ask to find any sort of documents. 

She walked up to the Mexican, “Quackity?”

He jumped in shock, turning around to look nervously at her, “Hey Niki..”

She sighed, knowing that Quackity probably feared her right now ( _don’t look at me with fear don’t please-),_ but she needed his help to fix this ruined nation. 

“Would you happen to know where any of the documents regarding L’manburg are?” she was straightforward with her question; no longer seeming meek considering she was exhausted.

“Oh! I actually have some of them, from when uh Schlatt was in rule..” Quackity answered, “I’ll go get them right now.”

Niki sighed in relief (she was sighing a lot lately), “That would be great, thanks so much.”

Quackity nods and heads over to grab them, while Niki holds a hand to her temple.

\--

Sitting in her set-up office in one of the more-empty storage rooms, a window opened a crack to let in the cool night air as she looked through documents and papers. She barely had time to work in her bakery, the closed sign permanently set in front of her door. The documents were a mess; some promises signed by Schlatt that she’d need to sort out lest the people riot. 

There were practically no state funds; as to be expected considering before the formation of L’manburg they were in a war for independence, but she could see parts where Schlatt had taken their small funds to buy _alcohol._ God, why did anybody vote for him ever? A headache was forming in her head as she calculated how much in debt they were in from the careless spending.

They needed businesses, and quickly - L’manburg needed more people who could work. There were no taxes in place considering L’manburg’s people were extremely poor, but they needed to start somewhere. Would she need to negotiate with somebody for a deal? Not Dream, as their terms were that the Dream SMP would give materials for rebuilding but nothing else; perhaps Eret or Techno would be willing to give some funds.

She’d need to set up a meeting with Eret and Techno; even Wilbur. Although Techno was probably in Pogtopia with Wilbur - Tommy and Tubbo were staying in one of her rooms. 

It was well into the night when Niki finally finished the work she wished to complete, her stretching out as she returned to her bed. There was still a lot of work to complete tomorrow; more rebuilding to be done, more documents to look over.

\--

Niki woke up exhausted, turning off her alarm as she headed to the shower. After, she headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Instead, she smelled pancakes and coffee - she turned the corner to see Tommy carefully bringing a pancake in one of her pans to a plate, while Tubbo carefully juggled multiple items to the table.

“Oh! Niki, uh.. Good morning! You got down here earlier than we expected,” Tubbo said nervously, setting down the items he was carrying - powder sugar, maple syrup, berries. 

“What’s this?” she smiled, knowing exactly what it was and being extremely grateful. 

Tommy huffed, “You stayed up super late last night and I know you did ‘cos ya didn’t come upstairs till like three am, so me ‘n Tubbo decided to do you a favor and make you breakfast.”

Tubbo nodded excitedly, “Yeah! You’re doing so much for us so we figured we had to do something for you, too!”

“Also _no,_ I did not burn the pancakes, Tubbo!” Tommy exclaimed, staring accusingly at the other, who raised his hands up in surrender.

“Okay, okay!” Tubbo agreed, before mumbling, “..the black pancake in the trash says otherwise.”

Which Tommy must not have heard considering that he didn’t curse out Tubbo immediately. Niki giggled and walked past, kissing the two on the foreheads, “Thanks, you two.”

Then the three enjoyed breakfast together. And while it would take a while to rebuild L’manburg, to _form_ L’manburg, it would be worth it. Niki would make it a worthy home for these two boys, no matter what it took. 

  
They were _her_ two boys after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My next plans for this series is some lowkey skephalo, with badass BadBoyHalo : )  
> because its lovely !  
> also look forward to povs from different characters in a multichap fic maybe ;)  
> follow my twitter! feed me clout @c_thegenz  
> thank you for reading !! <33


End file.
